And This Day's Ending
by fivelfleurhavens
Summary: And then just like that, it all ended.


Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know if I like this or not. It just kind of happened and this is what it turned in to. I think it's a bit suckish. The song in italics is called "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. It's a beautiful song and this story sounds awesome with the song as background music. That's what I did...it just set me in the sad/depressed mood. Rated T for language, self harm, etc. Hope yall like it.

* * *

"Let's elope tonight. You and me."

The words coming out of her mouth startled me. Elope? Since when did she want to, and I quote from the dictionary, run off secretly to be married? She's never confessed this wish to me before. I mean sure, we've been engaged for a few months, but she never said anything about elopement. I stared ahead out of my truck windshield. My hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel as I always wanted to be more careful when I was talking and driving at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because i'm just so fed up with all the crap my dad is trying to pull. 'You're only eighteen', 'you're too young', 'you've got your whole life ahead of you.'" she said in one breath. I watched her close her eyes and when she opened them, she whispered, "I'm tired of his bullshit, Jake. I just want to get it out of the way."

I looked at her in shock. Wow. She never used that kind of language. She probably used it so she would be taken seriously. But I would've taken her seriously without the bad language. It was true. Her dad, Wyatt, had not been accepting about their engagement. Our families were a little different. Everyone except Wyatt had accepted our decision, but at the same time, you could tell that everyone didn't want us to get married at such a young age.

And you could always tell that it pissed Sam off. I didn't blame her. It kind of pissed me off too.

I nodded in agreement. "Okay…let's do it."

She smiled. "I love you, Jacob." I looked over at her and said, "I love you too."

::

And then just like that, it all ended with shattering glass, a blood curling scream, and darkness.

::

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight._

::

I groaned from the pain that ran down my spine and down my legs. Looking around, I noticed that everything was upside down. Panicking, I undid my seatbelt, ignored the pain that shot through my entire body like knives, and looked toward the passenger seat.

My heart stopped. There she was, her hair matted with blood and her body slightly disfigured. As salty water started falling from my eyes, I heard sirens.

::

_The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies._

::

It turned out that a drunk driver was on the road that night and the intoxicated person caused a side collision. The car had struck the passenger side. The speed that the car was going ended up knocking the truck over in to a ditch off the side of the road.

And then he's in a hospital bed. Covered in bruises, scratches, and scars that will never fade away, but he doesn't care about that. All he can think about is '_she's gone, she's gone, she's gone.'_

And she's not coming back.

::

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise._

::

He ignores everyone. His parents, her parents, his friends, her friends, etcetera. Suddenly it's not 'them' anymore. It's just 'him' and will forever be _'just him'. _It's been going on for a month now.

::

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown. _

::

Her best friend gives him stares when she visits Three Ponies Ranch. She comes to just see how he's doing. He thinks that the sarcastic Jennifer is the only one who is close to understanding his sorrow as they were both best friends to Sam before she -_don't say the word, Jake!_

They sit on his bedroom floor together. For once, he talks and she listens. It's almost like he's the patient and she's the therapist trying to find out what's wrong with him.

"I can't stand that she's never coming back." he breathed in and out to control himself, but a sob came out instead. "I miss…her."

Jen ignored the tears falling down her face and dropping off her chin. She moves to where Jake was leaning up against his bed and she put an arm around his muscular shoulders. "We all miss her…she didn't deserve to…to get hit."

Nodding his head, he looked down at the small, fragile body that reminded him so much of _her. _Their eyes connected and a gravitational pull brought their lips together. One, two, three seconds, and -

He pulled away and shouted, "No! Get out!"

And then she ran.

::

They ignored each other for two weeks, five days, ten hours, thirty-six minutes, and nine seconds to be exact.

::

_And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown. _

::

The girl with the loose blonde hair and blue eyes sits on her bed every night and reads the book that she never seems to finish. But one night it's  
different. The window isn't open, yet a present chill seemed to fill the entire room and make a shiver run down her spine. She can't concentrate on the words in her book, so she saves the page and places the book on her nightstand. Jen turns out the light, pulls the baby blue blanket up, and lays down under them, hoping that sleep will overwhelm her.

Suddenly, she feels a touch on her forehead. The girl sits up in a hurry and looks around her room and there in the corner is Sam. Wide eyed, the shocked girl leans over and turns on the light. Sam comes out of the corner and sits on the end of Jen's bed. Being gone did wonders to Sam. Her hair was now silky looking, her eyes were penetrating, scary looking grey marks under her eyes, and her skin was pale. She looked like a broken angel. The ghostly figure reached toward Jen and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Jen."

Still wide eyes, she asks, "What….how?"

The angelic Sam sighed. "I just needed to talk to you and I need you to listen carefully." She waited until Jen nodded and continued. "I saw you and Jake kissing and I'm not mad. I accepted that I'm gone and I want you to show him the way so he can be in peace. Please Jen…do it for me."

The blonde haired girl nodded and just like that, the angel was gone.

::

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight. _

::

She knocks on his front door waiting for an answer. His family must not be home or one of them might have answered already. She gets tired of knocking and searches under the welcome mat for the spare key.

::

He's not in his room, but he's in his bathroom. Before she enters, she smells iron. The door is pushed open and there's blood and he's on the floor not moving and there's a knife laying on the tile floor. Blood is gushing from his wrist and his leg and his shoulder. She's never seen the color red so much in her life. She miraculously gets him to stand and his heavy body leans on hers. Surprisingly they make it to the car and she starts driving to the hospital.

::

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long. _

::

They are sitting in the car just driving when he speaks for the first time that night, "I see her all the time, but she never talks to me."

I nodded. "I see her. She talked to me for the first time tonight before I came to your house."

He stares at her in shock and she explains, "She said she wanted you to accept the fact that she's…dead."

She looks over at him in the passenger seat and sees he's staring back. He breaks their gaze, looks out of the windshield, and suddenly shouts, "Jen, watch out!"

She looks ahead and swerves off the road.

::

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith, is all I hold. _

::

The last thing she hears is, '_Please Jen…do it for me.'_

The last thing he hears is, '_I love you, Jacob.'_

::

And it all ends again.

::

_And this day's ending_.


End file.
